Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Dean’s car breaks down while he’s on a drive, alone. But he soon enough finds himself some company. Dean/Castiel, Shameless smut really, NC17. Warning: public/outdoor sex. No flames. R&R, x
1. Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah

**Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah**

**Summary**: Dean's car breaks down while he's on a drive, alone. But he soon enough finds himself some company. Dean/Castiel, NC17. Warning: public/outdoor sex.

A/N: I do apologise if Dean or Castiel are out of character at some parts. So please bear with me.

**********

Dean Winchester loved his music. So much, in fact, he played it full blast down every road and highway, singing along just as loud. In fact, that was what he was doing now. He sang along to some Bon Jovi track as he drove back to the motel. But he was still a good ten miles away when smoke started to appear from under the hood of his car.

"No, no, no, no!!" Dean said, his car slowing and coming to a stop on the edge of a large wooded forest. He switched off his music and he got out the car slamming the door behind him.

"Come on, baby, don't do this to me now," he exclaimed, running his hand along the paintwork, before lifting up the bonnet. Smoke came out of it in all directions. He sighed and he took off his coat, putting it on the driver's seat before going back to the engine. He rolled up his sleeves and he began checking the possible causes. He stuck his head under the bonnet to get a closer look.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean had never jumped so high in his life, his head smacking off the hood of the car, making him groan in pain. He turned round to see Castiel, his angel, standing there, looking completely calm.

"Cas, what the fuck are you trying to do? Give me a concussion?" he asked, rubbing his head and shutting the bonnet for the moment.

"I do apologise, Dean. I did not mean to startle you," Castiel said, moving closer. He ran a hand over Dean's forehead and through his hair, feeling his scalp for any bumps. "No bumps. You will be alright." He smiled affectionately at Dean. Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"I've missed you, Cas. It's been almost three weeks since I last saw you," he said, sitting down on his car. Cas nodded, taking a seat next to Dean.

"I am sorry, but I have had a few jobs to do. My Father's affairs never cease," Castiel said, with a sigh. Dean watched him. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Maybe this will help," Dean said, leaning in to kiss Castiel, who accepted the kiss, his left hand at the back of Dean's neck to pull him in even closer. Their tongues met in a fiery embrace, almost tasting each other's longing on the other's tongue. Dean pulled back first and looked into his angel's eyes. He smiled at him.

"That did help. Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, running his index finger along Dean's bottom lip, which Dean pressed a kiss to.

"I'm gonna call for some assistance for the car. Can't leave my baby here ..." Dean said, pulling out his phone and calling for help.

**********

Castiel was sitting in the passenger's seat as Dean bellowed down the phone outside the car at some guy, who, from what Cas could make out, didn't want to come out to help at this time of night because his wife was ovulating and he needed to get home. Dean had made that one very clear when he had shouted it out. Castiel couldn't help but smile. Dean snapped his phone shut and lay down on the bonnet in frustration. Castiel got out of the car and made his way over to Dean. Dean didn't look up until Castiel ran his index finger over the crotch of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Dean growled, playfully. Castiel's eyes drifted to meet Dean's.

"I want you."

Dean laughed. "Come on, Cas. We're in the middle of nowhere, and we're outside," he said, sitting up on the bonnet again.

"I know."

Dean's eyes widened. Now, wasn't this a kinky angel, wanting outdoor sex. But Dean wasn't about to turn down a session with the angel, as they had become regular occurrences and Dean loved to be able to touch the angel, put his own mark on him as Castiel had done to him. Dean looked around quickly and took Castiel's hand, pulling him towards the clump of trees at the edge of the woods. Castiel followed, happily, his trenchcoat flapping in the slight breeze as they moved into the shelter of the trees.

When Dean was satisfied they were far enough from the road, he pressed Castiel up against one of the trees before capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, tongues touching, causing Castiel to gasp against Dean's mouth. Their hands grabbed at each other's bodies, causing them both to moan. Dean's hand came to Castiel's throat, tipping his head back to get access to his neck, his tongue licking over his Adam's apple, which bobbed up and down as Castiel swallowed deeply. Castiel's shirt was open enough at the top for Dean to get a lick at his collar bone, enjoying the taste of the other man's skin. His mouth left Castiel and he dropped to his knees in front of him. Castiel watched him, his blue eyes burning into Dean's beautiful green ones. Dean grabbed his belt and he undid it, along with the button and zip, freeing Castiel's painfully hard, leaking cock. Dean held it loosely in his fist and began pumping his cock in his hand, watching as Castiel's eyes closed in pleasure, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before his mouth dropped open.

Dean continued to try and get him off, for a little bit longer, before bringing almost the entire length into his mouth, making Castiel buck forward. Dean almost gagged and pushed Castiel's hips back against the tree, to hold him in place. Castiel's moans became more and more, as Dean fucked his mouth on Castiel's throbbing cock. One hand came away from his hip and slip up under his shirt to his chest, where he took one of Castiel's nipples between his thumb and index finger and began to rub at it gently. It was all too much for Castiel, who could feel his release coming. But he didn't get a chance as Dean dropped his cock from his mouth. Castiel growled at Dean, then looked startled that such a noise had come from him.

"I want to fuck you ..." Dean said. He began to pull at his clothes. Castiel moved from the tree, and with a click of his fingers, his clothes fell from his body into a heap at his feet.

"Bastard," Dean muttered as he managed to get the rest of his clothes off. Castiel took hold of his trenchcoat and laid it out on the dirty ground before lowering Dean down onto it. He reached into the inside pocket of the cream coat and produced a tube of lube, which Dean took from him, squirted onto his fingers and began to prepare Castiel. His fingers slid in and out of the angel's tight body, stretching him. Cas moaned and writhed about, almost unable to keep still. Once Dean was satisfied he was ready, he let Castiel lube up his cock. He was about to turn Castiel onto his back, but the angel pushed him down and instantly impaled himself on Dean's cock, a loud cry of ecstasy coming from his lips.

"Oh sweet Lord in Heaven," Castiel moaned. Dean laughed.

"We need to work on your sex talk," he said, before indicating for Castiel to move. The angel immediately obeyed. He put his two hands on Dean's chest to support himself, before he began moving, fucking himself on Dean's cock. Dean couldn't help but watch Castiel's face when he had sex with him. It was rare that he got to see the angel come undone. He bit his lip hard, and his eyes were squeezed tight shut, and the moans coming from him were enough to make anyone orgasm. Dean grasped his hips tightly, bucking upwards to meet Castiel's movement, which seemed to heighten the pleasure as Castiel's usually quiet persona was slowly becoming something else. His cries of pleasure became louder and his movements became more erratic. His nails dug into Dean's chest, making Dean gasp at the sensation.

Castiel had learned a lot from Dean about sex, what made Dean almost scream with pleasure, what made him feel intense pleasure. And he loved every second of it.

"Oh God ... gonna come ..." Dean managed to breathe out between his own cries of pleasure. Castiel moved one of Dean's hands to his cock, and made him stroke him. He wanted to let go. He was almost there anyway from before, but he needed it. Dean pumped Castiel's cock quickly, almost matching the movements the angel was making. Castiel was now a writhing mess as he continued to move, just as Dean cried out, his voice echoing around the wooded area, as he came, hard, inside Castiel's body.

A few more strokes from Dean's hand also sent Castiel over the edge, shouting the human's name loudly, before collapsing, running a hand through his own hair to move it out of his sweating face. Dean lay underneath him, eyes closed, breathing laboured. He could barely catch a breath. They were still for a moment, before Castiel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. He stood up, moving to get dressed. Dean got up off the ground, realising how cold it had suddenly gotten.

"Come on, we need to wait on someone to see about the car," he said, pulling on his clothes. He looked at Castiel, who was looking a bit sheepish.

"About that ..." Castiel said.

"What is it, Cas?"

"I might have had something to do with it. The car is fine though. Still good as new," he said, with a small smile. Dean might have been angry, but he felt he couldn't. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Castiel.

"You sneaky angel ..." he said. "Come on, we can go back to the motel room, and I can have my way with you ..." Castiel's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"What are we waiting for then?"


	2. Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah Ch 2

**Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah**

**Summary: **Dean's car breaks down while he's on a drive, alone. But he soon enough finds himself some company. Dean/Castiel, NC17. Warning: public/outdoor sex. Part 2 is Dean's revenge. XD

**Chapter 2**

**a/n**: this chapter was requested by **darkgirl3**, so this is dedicated to her. Thanks for the idea.

The drive back to the motel was a long one, in Dean's opinion. They sat in silence mostly, still a little flushed from their escapades in the woods. Dean chanced a look over at Castiel a few times, but the angel kept his gaze out the window, not noticing Dean was watching him.

Soon, enough the motel was in sight and Dean smirked. He was going to get his revenge. He parked the Impala in his space and they got out. Castiel looked at Dean for the first time since they left the woods. Dean saw the small smile on his lips and he walked round the car. He put his arms around Castiel's waist and kissed him deeply. Castiel melted into the kiss, but they were interrupted by Sam, who came out of his own room.

"Jesus, Dean. Get in the room, dude," the younger Winchester said. "I'm going to get some dinner." Sam smirked and he walked away to the diner. Dean smiled at Castiel, and took his hand, pulling him into motel room. He closed the door and pushed Castiel up against it, who moaned as Dean pressed his hips against Cas' own before kissing him. Dean groaned in the back of his throat as Castiel's hands travelled under his t-shirt. Dean pulled him away from the door and stripped him out of his coat and suit jacket.

"I need you," Dean said, before pushing Castiel down on the bed, forcefully. He straddled Castiel's lap, before stripped out of his t-shirt, and throwing it to the floor. He leaned down and pulled off Castiel's tie and took off his shirt, throwing them to the floor. He kissed Castiel's chest, suckling at each nipple, feeling the angel writhe beneath him. He took Castiel's hands in his own and raised them above his head, before reaching under the bed and swinging a pair of handcuffs out of a bag, attaching them to Castiel's wrists and around the bars on the headboard.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, confused, pulling on the cuffs. Dean ran a hand down his chest, before grabbing the bulge in his trousers.

"I'm getting revenge ... for you making me worry about my car. You're going to get punished," Dean smirked, before settling himself above Castiel, and began to rub the bulge in his own jeans against Castiel's crotch. The angel's eyes almost rolled back in his head from the pleasure.

"Oh, God ... Dean ..." he moaned, almost internally cursing himself for using the Lord's name in vain. He moaned and panted, as Dean moved quicker, the friction beautiful, but the material rubbing against each of them was unbelievably restricting.

"Dean, I need you, please. I need to ..." but he never finished his sentence as Dean stopped abruptly. Castiel growled as Dean moved back, allowing Castiel to come down from his high. "Don't stop ..." the angel complained. But Dean left him until his breathing came back down to normal before he lay between the angel's legs. He unbuttoned Castiel's trousers and pulled them off in one swift motion, along with his boxers. Castiel was painfully hard, his cock twitching as Dean blew across it, and Castiel writhed around as Dean teased him.

"Dean, please ..." Castiel begged, before almost screaming with pleasure as Dean took him, balls deep, into his mouth, before dragging his mouth back up to the tip, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on the end. He let go for a moment, and sucked on his fingers, making sure they were wet enough before pressing one against Castiel's entrance, and taking his leaking cock back into his mouth, the bitter taste of precome on his tongue arousing. He added another finger soon after and began scissoring his fingers inside the angel, who was now a complete, writhing mess, pulling against the handcuffs, which was almost making his wrists bleed. Dean continued to lap at Castiel's cock with his talented tongue, which made Castiel dangerously close to coming. With a few more flicks of his tongue against the tip of Castiel's cock, Dean then let go of him, but at the completely wrong time, Castiel bucked his hips up and he came, hard, all over Dean's chest and chin. He continued to writhe throughout his orgasm before settling down to a limp mess, his cock softening as he came down from his orgasmic high. Dean picked up his t-shirt from the floor and wiped the come from his chest and face before leaning down to let Castiel out of the handcuffs.

This proved to be a brilliant idea, because the moment Castiel was let go, he had Dean on his back, his jeans open and his own mouth around the hunter's cock. Dean gasped as Castiel's strangely talented tongue made short work of him before he was coming hard and fast down the angel's throat. The angel swallowed it down, before collapsing on Dean's chest, both tired and worn out from the day's escapades.

"I love you, Dean ..." Castiel whispered, placing feathery soft kisses on the hunter's stomach. Dean looked down at Castiel and studied him for a moment, before running his fingers through his hair.

"I know. And I you ..." he said, pulling Castiel up to kiss him on the lips. "Looks like I got my revenge." He grinned into the kiss before pulling back. Castiel grinned back. Dean's smile was contagious.

"You will be my fall, Dean Winchester. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**This chapter was a little short, but I have a had a little case of writers block, but it has partially come back and I am trying my best. Thank you for the idea, darkgirl3. My pleasure to write it. xx**


End file.
